Missing
by Peace Ocean
Summary: The Wild Kratts have gone missing! As have all their animal friends... What's going on? A group of friends sets out to bring the animals and the Wild Kratts back.


**Well, I'm sure you'll recognize this! ^^**

Kitty walked around in her condo, looking for Survivor's (her grown pet lion) rope so she could play with him. She found it finally, but, once she picked it up, the earth shook a little as the sound of an explosion could be heard from around the world.

Kitty covered her ears, making a face, "Okay... ow...Survivor? Here boy?" She called out a few more times, but Survivor wouldn't come. "Strange..."

She signaled the Wild Kratts to see if Survivor wandered over there. But, no one was there. What she didn't know was that all the animals in the world, and the Kratt team, had gone missing. And wouldn't be coming back...

Kitty spent a long time searching for the Wild Kratts, but no luck. She spent a long time looking for Survivor too, but again, no luck.

"Ok... this is bad..." she murmured, her eyes widening with worry, "Something must've happened..."

Kitty walked outside, looking around. Suddenly a girl ran down the street yelling something.

Kitty's eyes widened again, this time in confusion, "Um..."

"Chili! Chili! Where are you?" the girl pushed back a strand of loose black hair as her brown eyes franticly searched the street. She walked up to Kitty, blurting out a worried question, "Have you seen an arctic fox running around here?"

Kitty shook her head, making her blonde hair shine slightly in the sun, "Um, no, sorry... by any chance have you seen a full grown male lion with a big dark brown furry main?"

The girl sighed, straightening out her royal blue hoody, "You're missing a friend too? Sorry, no. That's weird."

"No kidding... You know the Wild Kratts too, right? Well, I can't find a trace of them either! Not to mention I haven't seen a bird, nor squirrel for the last past hour and the trees are usually full of them," Kitty glanced at an empty tree.

The girl nodded. "I've met them before. I didn't know they were missing too. This can't be a coincidence. Hmmm, com'on. Let's go to the zoo."

"We'll take my car." Kitty motioned for the girl to follow her over to a silver truck.

The girl smiled at seeing the truck.

"Cool," she hopped into the passenger side and buckled up, "So, what's your name?"

The blonde woman hopped in and started up the truck, "Name's Laura. You can call me Kitty though." She backed out of the drive way and stared driving towards the zoo.

"I'm Reef.," she rolled down the window and poked her head out, keeping a look out for any sign of animal life. "Do you think they'll ever come back?"

Kitty gave Reef a confused look, "Do you mean our animal buddies? Or any other animal we haven't seen today?"

"Both."

They arrived at the zoo. "Hmm... usually this place is crowded... there is no one here, and it says it's open," Kitty noted as she parked.

"Oh no! Come on!" Reef jumped out of the truck, as Kitty followed her.

"Look! No animals in any of the cages! This isn't good," Reef bit her lip anxiously. She noticed a few kids standing around looking as confused and worried as she and Kitty were.

"This... is... bad," Kitty shook her head. A zoo employee walked by, "Excuse me sir, where are all the animals?"

The zoo employee shrugged, shaking his head, "We don't know... they were here one moment... then, gone the next... it happened after that explosion we all heard in the distance."

Kitty nodded, "I heard that too... I'm sure you heard it too, Reef, right?"

Reef nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, it was hard to miss! Do you think it was the cause?"

Kitty nodded while pondering things, "Indubitably," she looked around, "But, what direction did it come from? To me it sounded as if it came from every direction."

"I don't know..." Reef shrugged.

"Oh, I just hope my Survy's alright," Kitty's face became worried again, "I am really starting to get worried."

"I'm worried too. And just think about all the other pet owners and animal lovers! Their probably really worried too! We've got to do something, but not alone. I think I know a few friends that may want to help! I'll be right back! I've got some calls to make!" Reef ran off to the nearest telephone booth.

"Alright..."

Behind Kitty, a lightly tanned man with jet black hair in a rough buzz cut and dark brown eyes walked up. His eyes widened. "Kitty? Is that you?"

Kitty turned around.

"Ike? Oh hey!" she smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Hey, how's life been?"

Kitty's face fell, "Um... not so good..."

Ike frowned, "Oh. I feel your pain. My pet wolf that I found a few months back has gone missing," Kitty's face changed to a concerned one, "I see that look on your face, relax, its mother got killed my poachers."

Reef walked back over, "Ok, Kitty, I called a friend and-" she cut her self off, noticing Ike. She smiled at him, "Hi. By chance, are you missing an animal friend?"

Ike nodded, "Yeah Reef, I lost my Red Wolf Spark."

He looked up at the sky, "Am I seeing things, or did that cloud just randomly disappear?"

Kitty glanced up, catching sight of the cloud just before it disappeared completely, "I don't think that was a cloud. And my Survy, a lion, his mom was killed by poachers too. He's gone missing."

"Now that I think of it, my friend lost his pet raccoon two days ago," Ike sent another glance up at the sky, "I'm going to call the Kratts Bros," he pulled out his cell phone.

"No point in trying... I've tried everything and can't contact the Kratt team with anything! Not even a satellite!" Kitty pulled her phone out as well.

Reef's eyes widened as she noticed something, "Wait, how do you know my name? Did we meet somewhere before? The finding your inner villain seminar maybe?" she chuckled at her joke. Edit . Report Abuse . Ban User . Delete Post .«

"Oh my God, it's Zach in disguise!" Ike yelled playfully, giving Reef a thorough look-over, "I could have sworn I saw you before though."

"You know my friend's obnoxious step-brother too? What are the odds? I was kidding about before though! Come to think of it, you also look familiar. Maybe we met at a wild Kratts team meeting? I go to those all the time because I'm a WK kid."

Ike shook his head at Reef's question, putting his phone back into his pocket, "Hmm, why do I have a feeling that a certain unlikable robot fanatic may have something to do with this?"

Kitty's face went flat again, "Yes, I do... And we need to do something quick."

"Yeah. Just ignore the short kid. I see how it is," Reef pouted, not having seen Ike shake his head at her. She walked off to look around the zoo for some clues.

Ike shook his head and kept talking with Kitty, "With our luck, and we don't have good luck," he shook his head again as he remember being hit behind the head with a flashlight, "he probably does have something to do with this."

A car parked nearby, and a pretty African-American stepped out, straightening her denim skirt quickly, "Hey there Ike, Kitty...have any of you seen an English Mastiff around anywhere? She's my pet and I can't find her anywhere."

Reef answered, "No, all the animals seem to have gone missing."

Jamie nodded, "What can I do to help? Buddy can be pretty rough when it comes to strangers."

Kitty turned to Reef, following her around the zoo, "Sorry bout that, just so many questions, and not enough answers!"

Ike caught up with Reef and Kitty, "Sorry, Reef, I'm just overwhelmed at the moment."

"Hey, wait for me," Jamie rushed to catch up with the rest of them.

All of a sudden another burst of light and the sound of an explosion filled the air.Edit . Report Abuse . Ban User . Delete Post .«

"Not again!" Kitty uncovered her eyes. Suddenly, people on the street next to them disappeared.

Jamie was starting to freak out. "What happened to those people?"

Ike spotted a piece of metal on the ground, and walked over to it, "Do you think this could be Zach's doing?"

The ground rumbled again.

"Oh, God," Ike's eyes widened.

"AH!" Kitty jumped out of the way as the concrete split open, "He might, but how would he be doing all of this?"

"I have absolutely no idea," he glanced at the sky, "Maybe he's-"

He was cut off as the concrete under him split open, and he fell in.

"Ike!" Reef ran over to the hole. Ike was holding on with one hand to the edge of the split.

"Oh, god, oh god," he said, scared out of his wits. He spotted Reef above him, and tried to stretch his hand out towards her.

Kitty rushed over, grabbing Ike's hand. Reef grabbed him as well and they both tried to pull him up. Reef grunted, "Almost…there…"

Kitty gave it all she had in one last pull. Ike came back up. She winced, "Okay…ow…ow."

Jamie placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder, "You alright, Kitty?"

Kitty nodded gratefully as Ike stood back up, "Phew, thanks guys-sorry-girls."

He breathed heavily for a few seconds. "Honestly, what's going on?"

Kitty blinked, "Either it's the end of the world, or it's something else…" _I'm hoping its something else…_

Jamie shook her head. "I'm betting on the end of the world."

Ike laughed lightly, "Hmm, some people have been watching too many disaster movies."

Jamie, "Yeah, that's one of my weaknesses…" she whispered the next part to herself, "besides you."

Ike looked up from straightening his clothes, "Did someone say something?"

The earth shook again, before stopping. The cracks closed back up, as if they weren't there just moments before. Everything seems to go back to normal, except, still not many people and no animals.

Jamie bit her lip, "That unnerved me.

Kitty brushed her blonde bangs out of her face, "Um…ditto."

Ike sighed, tired of the constant quakes and odd commotions. He coughed, saying, "What should we do now?"

Reef was lying on her back looking at clouds.

"Reef, what are you doing?" Jamie questioned.

Kitty sighed, "Does anyone else have any ideas? I'm stuck…"

Jamie hugged herself, "I miss my dog."

Suddenly, Kitty's phone buzzed, "'Scuse me."

She walked off to answer her phone, until she noticed who was calling. "Guys!" she yelled, running back, "Its Martin!"

Reef gasped, "Martin? Ask him where he is and if he and the team are okay!"

Kitty quickly turned her phone onto the speaker, "Martin! You guys alright? Where are you?"

Martin's voice came across fuzzy and static made parts of what he said unable to be understood. "We're in…not able…Help!"

The signal died.

A girl popped out of the bushes. "Hello? I'm Miranda. I think I know what happened to the Kratt brothers, but I want you to follow me into Zach's jet. Zach has them trapped somewhere. I tried to help them, but Zach ordered his bots to get rid of me. I know where they are…Follow me!"

The girl motioned for them to follow. Kitty blinked. "Zach? Thought so…but, where did you come from?"

The girl sighed. "Don't freak out but…I'm Zach's sister. But it's not what you think! I wanted to help the bros," she noticed the uneasy looks on the group's faces, "Just trust me…"

Kitty bit her lip, unsure if she should, "Um…okay."

Reef shook her head. "I don't know about this, guys."

Mira stepped forward, "Chris and Martin tried to help rescue some animals Zach captured. Then he trapped _them_. I went over to help them but some Zach-bots threw me out of the jet. Luckily I had a parachute," she turned and walked away, expecting them to follow.

**Well, we'd love to take credit for this, but, we didn't write anything! X) No, everyone at the RP did this, so all credit to, Stickbug11, SilverWaterBombadil, MonsterHigh108, AJ Kenobi and Waterfall13…forgive us if we forgot someone!**


End file.
